


We Could Wear the Same Crown

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Driving, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Future and past counterparts, Heavy AU setting, Kissing, Pining, Post-MK11, Talking, Undressing, shared feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: Kitana felt her head ache every time she thought about how she was living in the future, about how she was living in an era where she was already dead. A mortal woman with a life expectancy already surpassing those around her, and yet an Edenian still considered too young to die.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Kitana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Kronika was dead.

The Hourglass had been halted; its effects had been reversed.

And yet, they were still here.

They hadn't been sent back to their proper placement in the timeline like they had assumed, like they had been promised. The timeline was still going forward like nothing had changed, and in some retrospect, nothing technically had. But with the absence of the past creating the roots for this timeline, there was no telling just what kinds of paradox issues could happen.

The power to change things was still out of their hands.

Once more, they were reduced to simply waiting and watching from the sidelines.

Kitana felt her head ache every time she thought about how she was living in the future, about how she was living in an era where she was already dead. A mortal woman with a life expectancy already surpassing those around her, and yet an Edenian still considered too young to die.

She wanted to change her fate; she wanted to right where her life went wrong.

And yet, that too had been taken away from her.

Temporarily perhaps, but there was no guarantee.

She tried not to let herself wallow in self-pity.

She was better than that.

But she had grown weary of waiting for news in Outworld.

She could count the amount of times she had visited Earthrealm on one had and still have fingers left over.

And that was including this latest trip.

While Kitana trusted Lord Raiden to keep everyone updated on his latest findings, on possible solutions to their current Hourglass-related predicament, she knew she couldn't fool herself on the idea. The Thunder God would seek her out with either a small collection of possibilities, or with a larger answer to their problems. But Outworld was too far to travel to seek constant council.

Lord Raiden would keep to his own, smaller council in Earthrealm; he would keep them updated first and everyone else second.

And there was no fault in that method.

Whatever saved Lord Raiden time and focus so that he might get back to his studies would benefit everyone in the end.

But Kitana was fairly desperate for any change of news herself- good or bad.

And now, with any and all constrictive holds on her gone, she was free to roam wherever she might like. There were no bodyguards, or hidden agents from the Emperor's court waiting to run to Shao Kahn should she even _think_ of straying off path. Mere weeks ago, she couldn't even consider taking a detour from the marketplace without getting hounded by the Emperor's men about what she was doing- even if she was simply taking a quicker route home.

And now, she could go wherever she wished, whenever she wished.

And she knew it would be crude to waste the newfound opportunity.

Kitana visited the Jinsei Temple first, hoping to speak to Lord Raiden.

Buried in his studies, Lord Raiden had resigned himself to the Jinsei- locking himself away as he tried to research into anything and everything about Kronika and her Hourglass. And given how Kitana had never seen a God look so tired before, she didn't think his research was bearing the information he was desperate for.

The information they were all desperately seeking.

The Thunder God still made time to take her around the temple however, speaking long about the history of the mountain and of the Jinsei itself. Perhaps needing a break, and needing to rejuvenate his confidence by speaking on a topic that he was well-versed in- needing to prove that he knew what he was doing, and that he would reach his end goal, regardless of how long it took.

Kitana spent the night at the Jinsei temple, offering any assistance that she could to Lord Raiden.

A night filled with searching and studying that bore no fruit for either of them.

"I need to speak with General Blade about this ordeal," Raiden spoke; his voice audibly tired and his eyes looking dimmer than the day before. "I have doubts that anything has changed on her end but it would not hurt to check in. A change of scenery might do me well."

_General Blade._

The titled name still sounded odd to her.

Who knew that the strong-mouthed Lieutenant would survive and go on to control a majority of Earthrealm.

"Might I accompany you?" Kitana poised. "I haven't seen the Special Forces base before- and Lieutenant Blade might be looking for some fresh faces herself."

"Given the company Lieutenant Blade has around her, I would not doubt it."

The Special Forces base seemed to be a prime example of just how chaotic Earthrealm could be.

It was bolstering and busy compared to the quiet sanctuary of the Jinsei Temple. It was loud and near nonstop as people in uniform seemed to be coming from every direction, threatening to swallow her in the moving crowds.

Kitana was quick to feel out of place almost immediately upon setting foot on the property.

If Lord Raiden hadn't accompanied her, she would've gotten lost instantly.

Thankfully the Thunder God knew where to go, and took her to where the General Sonya Blade was residing.

And seeing the woman in full uniform was yet another sight that continued to catch Kitana by surprise. The woman had aged with grace, but there was no escaping how hardened her features had gotten, how her default expression always seemed to look irritated. Kitana made a point to memorize how the woman looked, hoping to remember the traits when they got back their proper placement in the timeline.

She wanted to watch the Lieutenant evolve into the woman before her.

"If you're looking for the smaller me, she's in the training rooms right now," General Blade spoke, looking exasperated by Raiden's appearance, but putting on a good face about it. "They're not hard to miss, just take a right when you leave my office and head straight- you'll see a sign pointing you where to go. She'll be in the room with a green label on the door."

Kitana thanked the woman for the directions and departed from there, leaving Lord Raiden behind to speak with the General.

Which oddly seemed to be something neither of them were looking forward to.

Admittedly, Kitana didn't know much about the Lieutenant.

Nothing more than what little she had witnessed from the woman during the Tournament.

But the two had crossed a handful of paths and she found the blonde-woman to be more and more interesting with each interaction.

The Tournament didn't see many female fighters in the arena.

And the few who did enter were hardly of the same caliber as the Lieutenant.

Sonya Blade was in a field all of her own.

And it was a field that Kitana found herself interested in seeking more of.

Perhaps, seeking more _from_.

Following the General's directions, Kitana found her way to the training rooms that had been mentioned- only to watch as the Lieutenant she was seeking was already stepping out of one of the rooms.

She was a little surprised to have found the woman so soon.

Even with directions, this base was much larger than it seemed.

Kitana was also surprised to see the Lieutenant outside of her uniform.

Sonya was wearing tight-fitted black leggings and a partial top, which was dark-blue. While the Lieutenant was no stranger to bearing her mid-riff, her previous uniform still did its part in hiding some of her form. But visually, all this outfit did was show off how the woman's physique looked. Sonya was mostly legs it seemed, with thighs to match her strength in the arena. Her abdomen was well defined, but the additional exposure of her ribs brought out the curve that shaped her waist and hips.

She was broad in the shoulders, well-defined in the arms, which gave away to her powerhouse-like structure.

It didn't help that it looked like the Lieutenant had just gotten out of the shower as well, which brought out a certain shine to her bronze skin- further emphasizing every contour of her body.

"Lieutenant Blade-" Kitana started, partly out of surprise by the woman's appearance.

The woman turned at the call, trying to balance a folded towel and water canister under one arm with the movement.

"Kitana?" Sonya questioned, as she pulled the training room door closed behind her, and moved to slip the towel around the back of her neck. "Well, this is a surprise. I thought you were staying in Outworld?"

"I was- I am," she nodded. "I got tired of waiting around and thought I'd come to Earthrealm to see if anything had changed. And take advantage of the trip since I never had an opportunity like this to explore before."

"It's nothing impressive," Sonya chuckled, as she headed towards her. "You here on business then?"

"No, just looking around."

"Well come on, I was about to go for a drive, why don't you come with?" the woman offered, and then quickly added. "Don't worry, I just showered and the clothes are clean, so I don't smell."

An even more surprising proposal.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't," Kitana nodded.

Sonya squeezed her shoulder as she walked by and Kitana quickly turned to follow after the woman.

A momentary pause gave her a brief glimpse at how Sonya's tight leggings clung to her backside just as well, emphasizing it's round shape- and showing off how the Lieutenant's thighs matched.

It was embarrassing.

She was ten-thousand years old with plenty of experience under her belt.

Kitana had had relations with soldiers in her father's army, with a few of his gladiators in the koliseum- with one or two of his Generals as well. Most of them were fleeting and spur of the moment type ordeals, just something to pass the time with, something to avoid a lonely night with.

But _this_ was somehow getting under her skin.

The Earthrealm Lieutenant in a complete relaxed state, just minding her own business.

Kitana tried to shift the blame on the situation, on her own sense of being lost given the aftermath of what had happened before, and how their current predicament was affecting their timelines. How it was preventing all of them from going back and changing things for the better.

But even she had to call herself out on trying to deny the obvious here.

Going after the Lieutenant, Kitana followed Sonya into a nearby building where the woman quickly spoke to someone who was standing around, who then lead them over to where a rather large, foreign vehicle was residing. Admittedly, there were some technological differences between Earthrealm and Outworld- and being on the Special Forces base only amplified that.

Kitana found herself standing next to the vehicle, not entirely sure of what to make of it or what to do with it.

" _Oh_ , here," Sonya offered, quickly moving in front of her and pulling the door open. "I'm sure this must be a little strange for you."

"A bit of an understatement," Kitana replied, as she carefully moved to enter the vehicle- in which case, Sonya helped her up into the seat once more.

It felt a little embarrassing, but they were both aware of how out of place she felt here.

How foreign this whole thing felt.

Kitana watched as the Lieutenant closed the door and walked around the front of the vehicle before she got in on the other side. There was no denying how Sonya looked far more comfortable in the new setting than she did.

"It's an armored patrol vehicle, but way more advanced than the ones we have," Sonya spoke, dropping her water canister in the small console between them, before she started fiddling with the console in front of her. "A lot bigger too. Must've gotten some damn good funding to make something like this."

The entire vehicle shook as it came alive.

"I've been driving it around for the past week or so," the woman continued, as she adjusted a few things around her now. "General-me said it's okay as long as I don't run anyone down- but it's been tempting."

"I've ridden in many carriages before, I know how tempting it can be."

"I bet those things would hurt a lot more," Sonya mused. "Here, I'll turn the AC on for you since you seem hot."

Kitana hadn't been aware of the now obvious heat in her face until then.

"Then again, I don't know who thought that putting a base in the desert was a good idea- or that making it the main Special Forces HQ was an even greater one," the Lieutenant remarked, looking a little peeved herself with the statement.

"Wouldn't that technically be you?" Kitana asked.

"... Fair point."

Kitana chuckled lightly at the admitted defeat, only to watch as Sonya moved an arm behind her chair and used it as leverage to turn and look behind them. The position revealed the slight pull around the woman's bicep and shoulder, as well as brought out the contours of her neck and collarbones. Her eyes moved before Kitana could consider her actions, and spotted the slight strain across the front of the woman's top- more than likely due to the woman's position, but seemingly also from the compression of her breasts.

"I figured with living in Outworld, you'd be used to the heat," Sonya remarked.

The woman was blind to her less than subtle gazing as she was focused on guiding the vehicle out of the garage now.

"This is a different kind of heat compared to Outworld," Kitana quickly replied- and she didn't consider her words until they had already left her mouth.

"I get it- it's like Arizona and Georgia."

The comparison meant nothing to her, but Kitana was just glad that the woman took the statement as it was.

"It's just one more thing that I'm unaccustomed to," she continued, "- just like a lot of things in Outworld right now."

Sonya shot her a bemused, if not understanding look.

"That bad?"

"It's just... weird still," Kitana admitted, as she settled into the seat that seemed a little too big for her comfort. She tried to act as natural as she could in the odd position, but there was no way to force natural. "I never thought I would see an Outworld that wasn't under Shao Kahn's rule, let alone under Mileena's."

There had always been talks of overthrowing Shao Kahn.

But she had only heard of them after the accusers had been executed.

In terms of after the Tournament, Kitana wasn't surprised to find out that it had taken intervention from the Elder Gods to kill Shao Kahn. Even Lord Raiden had mentioned his own surprise over the Elder Gods' actions. But there was still a lot of anger as well; Raiden was infuriated to find out that the Gods had waited until everyone else had been killed before intervening, when tragedy could've been avoided from the start.

Outworld would never see another Kahn like him in it's lifetime.

But that wasn't the only knowledge that the future had surprised her with.

Getting dragged through time and being forced into the future was a situation handled on its own.

Just like realizing that she had been slaughtered at the Tournament and resurrected as a Revenant by Quan Chi; a fate that her future self had been suffering under for almost three decades now.

But stepping foot in Outworld and seeing Mileena on the throne as Kahn was something incomprehensible.

After Shao Kahn's death, Mileena had taken his throne as his rightful heiress.

That much Kitana wasn't surprised about.

What caught her off-guard was that neither Shokan or Centaur had tried to fight her for it- or that anyone else on the Emperor's council hadn't tried to make their own claim. Shao Kahn had always considered Mileena to be next-in-line, there was no denying that. But politics in Outworld were hardly recognized, and a fight for the throne wouldn't be unheard of.

But Mileena had something that the other councilmen were missing.

Her split heritage had put her in the good graces of the Tarkatan army; they flocked to her as one of their own, which was something that did not go unnoticed.

Loyalty was what won the throne.

Something that Shao Kahn had very little of.

But now, twenty-seven years into the future, Outworld had been engaged in a civil war for the past twelve years.

Kotal and his Osh-Tekk army had been making their own claim for the throne, all out of misguided heroics of saving Outworld.

Or at least, they had been.

Kitana didn't want to think about it again.

She didn't want to see those images in her head all over again.

"It's odd to see how things are now that our roles are reversed," Kitana continued, trying to wipe the memories of war from her mind. "Mileena's in power and she treats me like a human being, which I can't say that I had returned the same courtesy of when we were younger. She seems like she genuinely missed me, and I'm not sure how to accept that."

Her clone-sister had spoken at length about her death at the Tournament, about her resurrection by Quan Chi's hand.

Mileena had attempted to barter with the Warlock, attempted to barter for her and Jade.

But she had been lacking Shao Kahn's authoritative power and Shang Tsung's manipulative tactics.

The Warlock refused to adhere to her offers.

Another oddity.

"The General-me had some pretty good things to say about her," Sonya spoke as she straightened up and turned back forward. "Which is odd to me too- but I guess diplomacy came with the rank."

"Any reason why?" Kitana asked.

The Lieutenant offered her a shrug in response, seemingly more focused on the road as she guided the vehicle through a small portion of the base. "She wouldn't get into the specifics of it, but she mentioned that Mileena was the only one who could be trusted to not try and merge all the realms together. She abolished the Tournament and apparently told the General-me to fuck off- which I think ended up impressing her more than anything."

Kitana couldn't help but feel a knot in her chest.

Envy, jealousy- one of the two.

It should've been her on the throne.

It should've been her in power.

But instead, she was rotting in the Netherrealm.

"Sounds like you," she mused.

Kitana waited as they pulled up to a gate and heard the Lieutenant speak briefly to the guy outside before they took off out of the sanctuary of the base. She felt a subtle uneasiness at the idea of being even further away from her comfort zone, but given how things would inevitably go, she needed to get used to it. Once they were put back into the past, everything about her life was going to change.

She took some solace in having the Lieutenant around with her though.

"Regardless of power, the time between us has changed very little of our dynamic," Kitana continued.

"Meaning?"

"I was curious for what answers Lord Raiden might have found for our predicament," she started, "- but Mileena was also getting on my nerves, so I decided that we needed to take a break from each other. Although, I suppose we've had a long enough break in terms of this timeline- but I'm technically not _her_ Kitana, if that makes any sense."

"Oh, _believe me_ , I know what you mean," Sonya assured, giving off a look that backed up her claim. "Aren't you supposed to be an assassin? Couldn't you just fight Mileena to leave you alone? That's how it usually works around here."

"She's the only person who survived the bloodbath at the Tournament, and not to mention, she just won a twelve-year civil war and helped us fight off Kronika and her army- I'm not taking my changes," Kitana replied, at her own expense.

The Lieutenant laughed in response, perhaps out of pity.

"Good call," Sonya noted. "Where's Jade in all of this? It just occurred to me that she's not with you."

"She did come with me to Earthrealm, but she decided to stay at the Wu Shi Temple for now- and I believe she's still there," Kitana answered. "She wanted to help out with what's going on over there. She said idle hands make her nervous. In fairness, we also needed a break from one another, so she's there and I'm here. Lord Raiden was scheduled to come here anyways, and I figured that you might be looking for some better company."

Hoping, maybe.

The Lieutenant gave a rather amusing roll of her eyes in response.

"You're telling me," Sonya huffed. "I almost broke Cage's nose a couple days ago for pull that ' _his_ -Sonya' bullshit on me. His future half had to take him off the base today because of all the shit he kept trying to stir up. The General-me is pretty alright, but she's got her hands full trying to get this place back under control and keep things under wrap. There hasn't been much for me to do around here- and I'd rather not get too involved anyways; I don't want to get used to all the fun gadgets around here."

The future did hold some advancements, Kitana had to give it that.

Even Outworld had shown improvements.

"I could imagine," Kitana replied. "Where is Major Briggs?"

"Jax? Oh, he's hanging out with his future half out on some farm," Sonya shrugged. "He said while he'd rather be on the base, he also can't just let his future self be after everything that happened. I don't know what he's trying to do out there, but I know it's better for him to be there than here- even though I'd appreciate his company."

Given how close the two of them were, Kitana still found herself surprised that they weren't sharing a future together instead.

Something that the two adamantly argued was never a possibility.

But it seemed like they were fighting a little too hard to denounce it.

Although, she supposed since Major Briggs didn't escape the Tournament slaughter either, that probably played a huge part in it.

"This whole place is foreign to me," Sonya remarked.

"We are both out of our elements," Kitana agreed.

"That we are."

In the mild silence that followed, Kitana took in the moving scenery around them.

It was mostly sand dunes and cacti, which were at least sights that she was familiar with. It reminded her of the Golden Desert, of the few times that she was able to visit and travel across the massive open plains.

For a moment, she felt a little more in place than before.

At least until the vehicle seemingly jumped underneath her- almost tossing her out of her seat as it did.

Kitana instinctively grabbed the first thing her hand could find, the cushioned chair underneath her, and held on to keep herself from moving further.

"Sorry about that, must've hit a sand pit or something," Sonya replied, hardly blinking an eye over the incident. "Or a big rock, hard to say. Or maybe an animal, I don't know what lives out here, but I didn't see anything run in front of us."

"A carriage jumps like that if the horses are going too fast," Kitana remarked.

"I'm not going that fast," the woman insisted. "Besides, there's no speed limit out here."

"I'm sure you think I'm naive enough to believe that."

The Lieutenant chuckled and made an amused grin.

There were a few more moments of silence, in which Kitana tried to retain herself and shake off the rattled feeling- kicking herself for being so uptight over something so mild. She tried to think of something to break the silence with, at least before it grew too large between them.

"Your hand is on my leg."

Kitana frowned at the remark before she looked down- and realized that in her haste and assumption that she had grabbed her own chair, she had in fact reached over the console and grabbed the Lieutenant by the thigh instead. And had yet to let it go despite the passing minutes since then.

She should've yanked her hand away with an apology.

But she kept it instead.

"Just a reminder to go a little slower," Kitana offered, not wanting to reveal even more of her apparent jumpiness.

"Oh? You're gonna control how fast I go now based on how hard you squeeze?" Sonya teased.

And Kitana felt the heat in her face flare up again.

And felt her hand squeeze the woman's leg in response.

"Say no more, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you tell me what _really_ brought you out here?"

Kitana wrinkled her nose at the remark.

The two of them had been enjoying the shared silence between them, with the occasional conversation piece here or there about where they were, or where they were going. Both of which the Lieutenant didn't really answer; Sonya stated that she just liked the drive and that she didn't like to know where she was going- she just wanted to go.

The woman assured her that should they get lost, there was an easy way for the base to track them down.

But of course, it wouldn't come down to that.

Or at least, Sonya hoped that it wouldn't.

Her hand was still on the Lieutenant's thigh, which had more than likely prompted the remark to begin with.

But Kitana wasn't above ignoring the fact that Sonya had tucked her arm behind her chair again, in a more relaxed position this time. Nor was she about to pretend that she couldn't feel the woman's fingers playing with her hair through the headrest.

It was getting harder to ignore how natural everything between them felt.

This was the closest she had ever been with the Lieutenant.

Physically for the most part, but also on a different level.

Kitana wasn't sure what the other level was just yet.

Emotional? Attraction?

"Don't think yourself so important," Kitana scoffed, bantering back against the Lieutenant's tease- and squeezing her thigh once more. "I came to Earthrealm for the reasons I initially stated. You just happened to show up and... be an opportunity."

She chose to avoid the detail of how she had technically sought out the Lieutenant.

It was much easier to act as though she had simply been in the right place at the right time.

"I've heard that one before," Sonya replied.

Kitana waved the remark off, which only made the Lieutenant laugh in response.

"I'm just saying," Sonya continued, "it's not every day I get someone like you staring at someone like me."

She found that hard to believe, but she supposed she couldn't speak for the Lieutenant herself.

"I saw how the crowd responded to you," Kitana remarked.

Outworld was known for its theatrics- at least, those inside of the koliseum.

And it wasn't uncommon to see every seat filled whenever there was a fight scheduled, nor was it uncommon for people to stay there for hours, for however long it took before just one fighter remained. Outworld was a bloodthirsty realm and the people there loved their violence.

Once the Tournament rolled around, that energy only amplified.

Every fight was treated to the same uncontrollable cheering and jeering from the audience.

And yet, there was no denying how the crowd seemed to absolutely lose themselves every time the Lieutenant stepped out into the arena- which wasn't often. It went without saying that someone in the next courtyard over could probably guess who was stepping into the arena solely based on the crowd's reaction. And admittedly, Kitana had once left the arena momentarily to take care of something- only to come running back the moment she heard the crowd going off.

She often wondered if the crowd cheered because they wanted to see the Lieutenant win, or if they wanted to see her lose.

"Yeah, they like the image of me, the idea of me," Sonya started. "They create an imaginary me that they can speak to, but it's not the real me. It never is. I'm sure the same could go for you."

Kitana lightly scoffed once more. "You wouldn't believe it," she mused. "But... I suppose the same argument goes for the both of us now."

The irony wasn't lost on her after all.

"It's been noted," Sonya nodded. "If you were so interested though, why didn't you try shooting your shot? I mean, between the two of us, it would've been a lot easier for you to get to me than vice versa."

She shot the woman a puzzled look.

"Shooting my shot?" Kitana questioned, repeating the words slowly.

She wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to understand the remark.

"You know, making a pass?" Sonya offered instead.

And once more, Kitana gave the woman the same puzzled look.

She heard Sonya click her tongue in thought, apparently realizing now that despite their conversations from before, there was still a language barrier between Earthrealm and Outworld.

She was certain the phrase had more meaning to the Lieutenant than it did to her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sonya rephrased.

A question Kitana could finally answer.

"Well... because I died."

The Lieutenant's sudden silence on the topic was easily noted.

It didn't take Kitana long to realize that the entire Tournament ordeal, and the slaughter that followed after, must have slipped Sonya's mind entirely- leaving her to realize just how debunked her questioning had been.

Despite the otherwise grave topic, Kitana found herself laughing at Sonya's silent, bleak look.

"Please, think clearly here, Lieutenant, given the circumstances and the situations were both in, at what point would we have ever crossed paths before?" Kitana questioned. "It is easy to think on it now, because we have been locked here for weeks. But had this unfortunate timeline lapse not occurred, we never would've stood in the same room together. Or rather, I suppose we never would have left the room together- or alive for that matter."

Or at least, she wouldn't have.

"It's realistic thinking," Sonya noted. "But pretty heavy seeing as you're the one who started this."

"Like I said, opportunity, dear Lieutenant," Kitana reminded. "And like you mentioned, I'd rather get to know the real you and not just the one I've seen from a distance."

"You might prefer the one you've made up in your head," the woman teased. "Keep in mind though that everything that happened at the Tournament hasn't happened in our time yet- nor does it appear that it will."

"With hope," Kitana nodded. "I rather enjoy being alive."

"And I'm sure plenty of people enjoy having you alive."

Kitana gave another laugh, amused by the woman's swift response.

"You are trying too hard, Blade."

The Lieutenant chuckled at the subtle call-out. "Sure, maybe, but pretty gold coming from the woman who came all the way out here to check out my ass," Sonya retorted. Her lips hinted at a tease as she lightly tugged at the loose strands of her black hair again.

Ah, so maybe her actions from before had been caught.

"Can you blame me?" Kitana mused. "You're certainly not hiding it after all."

"Look, these tights don't hide much, but they were all I could find on short notice."

"I'm sure no one's complaining about them," she assured, and had to resist the urge to pluck at the material under her hand. Kitana could already tell how thin the material was when she traced her palm over it. She could feel the heat coming from the Lieutenant's skin through the clothing- and she could still feel the subtle dampness from the woman's earlier shower.

"Obviously not," Sonya scoffed. "I'm just surprised they haven't ripped on me yet."

"That vigorous with your training?"

"Ah, yes and no," the woman shrugged. "I have big thighs and I usually focus on my lower half when I train since that's where my strength is. If there's no quality in these tights, then I usually end up ripping them at the seams. I used to go through a dozen in a month before I upgraded to something that could withstand me. But you know, for now, I'm sort of limited in what I can get here."

Given what she had witnessed at the Tournament, Kitana wasn't surprised.

She could still recall how loud the crowd had screamed when the Lieutenant snapped her opponent in half using only her legs.

And that was after the woman had grappled with her previous opponent and dislocated both shoulders with her knees.

At the same time, Kitana could also understand the clothing issue.

It wasn't like any of them had packed anything for the trip to the future- and given that she was dead, it wasn't like she could borrow clothes off of herself. Thankfully Mileena let her peruse through her closets for something new to wear when necessary, although most of it was in pink. But considering she didn't have many reasons to leave the Outworld palace, Kitana had managed to get away with just lounge wear for what it was worth.

Of course, she had put on her best, and only, uniform to visit Earthrealm.

But after spending days in loose-fitted robes and cotton, the tight squeeze of her uniform now felt uncomfortable.

At least the Lieutenant looked comfortable in her lesser wear.

Kitana felt her willpower falter and slipped her hand further down the Lieutenant's thigh, only to rake her fingers gently back upward- noting how her nails left subtle pull lines in the black material of the woman's tights.

"All I'm hearing right now is that your thighs are too big for these," Kitana teased, as she plucked at the thin fabric now, appeasing her curiosity.

"All I'm saying is that it wouldn't take much to rip these off of me."

Kitana felt a rush of heat at the remark.

And she caught the less-than-subtle wink Sonya passed at her.

"Keep bringing it up and I might take it as an invitation," Kitana mused, attempting to keep up with the woman's rather coy tease.

"That's what I'm trying to get at."

She had to give it to the Lieutenant.

The woman didn't beat around the bush.

Although Kitana couldn't help but to think just how far Sonya was going to keep teasing her- or how far the Lieutenant assumed that she herself would go in terms of it. And in retrospect, Kitana wasn't certain herself of just how much bait she would take from Sonya, or what she would even do if, or when, she had had her fill of the teasing.

The thought of it did form a knot in her throat though.

After all, it was just the two of them in the middle of nowhere as far as she was concerned.

She had certainly done riskier things.

Kitana squeezed Sonya's thigh once more, feeling the subtle tug on the ends of her hair in response, before she leaned in towards the woman. She masked the movement under the guise of adjusting her position in the seat, which drew little response from the Lieutenant- which enabled her to slide her hand further up Sonya's thigh without remark.

And Kitana found that there was little hesitation with moving her hand between the woman's legs next.

It was an act made rather easily given that the Lieutenant was sitting with her left leg propped against part of the driver's door.

She felt the Lieutenant jerk under the sudden, less-than-subtle grab- and mildly amplified it as she ran her fingers along the obvious seam of the leggings.

"Didn't think you'd actually go for it," Sonya admitted, sounding only slightly breathless.

"I like a challenge now and again," Kitana replied.

She was rather enjoying the subtle squirming under her touch as she rubbed her fingers along the clothing seam, taking advantage of the well-observed thinness of the material.

The slightest amount of pressure had the Lieutenant revealing exactly where Kitana needed to keep her fingers- and so she did. She moved her fingertips in a tight circle against the woman, feeling how Sonya shifted underneath the repeating touch.

Kitana couldn't help but wonder if the Lieutenant was just easy to set up, or if all the teasing had set up it's own sense of anticipation.

The more she moved her fingers and the longer she listened to the subtle groaning from the other woman, the more Kitana could feel the throbbing between her own legs.

"You looking to make me crash in the middle of nowhere?" Sonya teased.

"Nothing's stopping you from stopping this thing," Kitana reminded.

"Point made."

There was a shift in the vehicle's movement, one that partly dislodged her hand as the Lieutenant took a sharp left. Kitana felt the vehicle speed up for a moment before it came to a halt, sliding briefly before it came to a standstill. She couldn't tell if something had changed, or if Sonya was just trying to get under her skin one more time.

"You got a lot of good ideas, Princess."

The remark was punctured by the feeling of Sonya's hand pushing between her and the headrest, by the slight catch of fingers around her hair bun, before the Lieutenant pulled her forward. And Kitana felt herself moving faster than the woman could pull her in. Her fingers reached out to grab Sonya by the thin sleeve of her top before she yanked the Lieutenant in towards her.

They were quick to meet in the middle.

Kitana felt the heat of Sonya's lips first and felt how easily they gave away to the mouth that had been teasing and harassing her.

It felt like her mind went into autopilot as she felt Sonya's hand cup the back of her head, as she felt fingers push through her hair and push up against her scalp. Her mind flooded temporarily; her senses now hooked onto every motion shared between them.

She focused on the heat and taste of the Lieutenant's tongue in her mouth, on the tight grip of Sonya's fingers in her hair.

Ten thousand years and Kitana was pretty certain she knew what every kiss would feel like.

But there was something particular about this one.

[Probably because Sonya was the first Earthrealmer she had ever kissed before.]

Kitana felt Sonya's other hand touch at the fingers she had tightly gripped around the woman's sleeve. And she tracked the Lieutenant's movements as fingertips brushed against her wrist, her forearm, moving up to her bicep, her shoulder, before Kitana felt the hand touch at her face.

A brushing stroke, a touch of fingers along her jaw before they rolled off at her chin.

It was enough to send a chill down her back.

There was a break for air; a spot of downtime for them to recollect themselves and their thoughts.

Although there was very little she wished to recollect.

"Why don't you get in the pilot's seat?" Sonya teased, her lips brushing against Kitana's with each word that she spoke.

And Kitana didn't need to know Earthrealm lingo to understand what the woman meant, especially not with the way Sonya patted at her thigh with the remark.

Easily maneuvering over the console between them, Kitana slid herself into the Lieutenant's lap- and partly held on as the woman slid her seat back to better accommodate the both of them. She liked to think that this wasn't much different than the carriage rides she used to share.

Moving her hands to cup Sonya's face, Kitana leaned back into the woman and pushed her back against her seat with the motion. She kissed the Lieutenant again, savoring the warm heat from her lips before she parted them with her tongue- using her now-easier position to take the advantage. And the throaty groan that followed after was the perfect reward.

Kitana felt Sonya's hands move to grab at her hips, at her waist, before they moved across her back.

Fingertips bore into every movement, into every action as they raked over her, exploring every bit of her body they could get a grasp of. And to be fair, the tight fit of her uniform left very little to the imagination in terms of form- but the Lieutenant seemed to enjoy being able to feel every twitch of muscle and the occasional roll of skin under her hands.

She could feel the heat of the woman's palms, felt the kneading gesture of her fingers as they started between her shoulders and moved downward once more. Retracing already traced over paths.

Kitana liked to think that she was something unique for the Lieutenant to explore.

"You wanna tell me just how the hell I'm supposed to get you out of all this?" Sonya questioned after the break for air between them, and then between the scattered kissing that followed. "I don't exactly feel a zipper anywhere."

"You don't want to enjoy the moment?" Kitana teased.

As though the thought of getting out of this uniform hadn't been on her mind already.

"Oh I do- I just like planning ahead."

Chuckling, Kitana kissed Sonya once more and felt the woman's hands move to cup her face now- leaving behind phantom impressions of them still roaming over her body.

A quiet moan vibrated in her throat as she felt Sonya's tongue between her lips again. Kitana pressed herself against the other woman, savoring as much contact between them as she could. She could feel her heart in her throat still; a small knot that matched the faint pounding of blood in her ears. Her mind was still racing, still trying to believe that this was actually happening. That she had actually put her boots on and came to Earthrealm with two goals in mind- and while the first one had failed, the second one was well on its way to being successful.

Even if things between them didn't move further than this, she would still consider it a victory.

Although considering the Lieutenant's earlier question, Kitana was fairly certain that things wouldn't end here- despite it being the least practical of locations.

Kitana felt the Lieutenant's hands drop to her shoulders and felt the woman push her back, breaking the parted embrace between them. But Sonya kept easing her back until she was seated against the woman's thighs and less pressed against her now.

"Having a change of mind?" Kitana mused. "Or did you need a break?"

"We haven't even started anything," Sonya playfully retorted.

Kitana felt the Lieutenant take her by the hands before Sonya placed them against the seat behind her, just over her shoulders- to which, she gripped at the cushioned material under her palms. She watched as the woman leaned in and felt the warmth of those lips against her right shoulder first, kissing her between the openings of her uniform. Starting at her shoulder, Sonya touched at her collarbone next before she teased the curve of her neck. Kitana felt a hand at the back of her neck before the Lieutenant guided her down, allowing the woman to kiss above the collar of her uniform now- kissing her just under the curve of her jaw.

Each one was a fleeting touch, just enough to get her invested before moving on.

And the firmness of each kiss was enough to cause a resonating throb between her legs; one that got worse with each touch.

The weight of Sonya's hand against the back of her neck only heightened the feeling, especially when Kitana felt how the woman curled her fingers against her- giving a firmer impression of her hold.

Sonya's other hand had dropped to her thigh now and Kitana felt how the woman traced her palms up and down her uniform.

Somehow the protective fabric felt thinner than it was.

The Lieutenant's lips trailed back down along the curve of her neck and down past her collarbones, and Kitana felt the heat of the woman's breath pool against her sternum. And felt the woman move further down until those lips were kissing at the exposed valley between her breasts.

Fingers squeezed at the chair caught in her hands before Kitana let her arms bend just enough to bring herself closer to the Lieutenant, just enough to feel the firmer press of the woman's lips against her skin.

It had been far too long since someone had last paid this much attention to her.

The thought crossed her mind of just how much room there was for them in the shared seat- and if there was enough room for her to get her head between Sonya's thighs.

Kitana felt Sonya's hands move to cup against her ribs now before the woman kissed back up to her sternum, her collarbones, up along her neck, kissing her under the chin but pulling away before reaching her lips.

A tease.

"We can be out here all day, Princess."

As tempting as it was to hear, it felt like a lie.

After all, Lord Raiden would eventually seek her out again to return to the Jinsei Temple.

And surely someone on base would notice their extended absence; at the very least, the Lieutenant's General half would think something was up.

"Perhaps, but we're already in this container, out in the middle of a desert," Kitana reminded. "We can do this right another time."

"Already planning for another time then?" Sonya teased.

"Just planning ahead, Lieutenant."

Sonya chuckled before she pulled her down into one more kiss. "What do you say we do ourselves a favor and move into the back then?"

"You've done this before, I take it?" Kitana remarked.

"Wouldn't be Earthrealm without a little sex in the backseat."

The open comment cemented exactly what they were about to do.

Sonya popped her door open and, as much as she was enjoying sharing the front seat, Kitana slipped out of the woman's lap and out into the desert outside. Just standing on her legs made her more than aware of how weak they felt underneath her now. And every movement only brought out the sense of wet heat between her thighs.

The Lieutenant followed soon after, quickly getting out and then getting the both of them back inside.

The back portion of the truck was certainly more spacious.

There were two long seats that faced one another, much like in a carriage; but in this instance, each seat was long enough to fit four people on it comfortably.

Comfortably being the key word.

As Kitana settled herself on the seat against the back of the vehicle, waiting for Sonya to close the door behind them, she couldn't help but to feel how her mind was already getting flooded with ideas. Jade used to call her a serial daydreamer- and it appeared as though her friend wasn't wrong in that aspect. Although the daydream was quickly becoming reality.

"Now then, where were we?" Sonya spoke, as she moved to join her, leaning down to kiss her once more.

And Kitana graciously accepted the gesture as she moved her hands to cup the Lieutenant's face once again before she pulled the woman down to her. She felt the seat shift as Sonya moved in next to her, one arm snaking back around her waist before the Lieutenant pulled her in close. Sonya's other hand landed on her thigh and Kitana felt the tight squeeze that followed it- and figured the woman was giving her a little taste of what she had been putting up with.

With her body making the executive decision, Kitana made the motion to straddle the Lieutenant again, only to drop her hands to Sonya's thighs and push them apart instead. She moved in front of the woman, careful to keep their lips sealed, while she used her knee to knock aside Sonya's shins- now giving herself ample space to move down between them.

She broke lips with the Lieutenant and moved to kiss at her chin, her throat, her chest now.

And she was able to feel the woman chuckle underneath her.

"And just where are you going?" Sonya teased.

Kitana moved her hands to the back of the woman's hips and pulled them forward, giving herself the opportunity to kiss down along Sonya's firm abdomen as she slid down to her knees.

And there was more than enough room here for her to get between the Lieutenant's thighs now.

" _Oh_ -"

Kitana kept her hands curled against the back of Sonya's hips, using it as a hold as she kissed the woman above the waistband of her leggings- before she slowly began to move down. The material was thin enough that with each restricted kiss, it still felt like she was touching the Lieutenant's bare skin.

Her impatience had driven her actions, but as she followed the seam down along Sonya's abdomen and soon down between her legs, Kitana realized the potential that she had in her grasp. And just how well she could utilize it against the Lieutenant.

She released the woman momentarily, just long enough for her to tuck her arms under Sonya's thighs instead, before she grabbed the woman by the hips- giving herself a little more control over the situation.

Using the tip of her tongue, Kitana felt how the leggings gave way under the pressure, allowing her to search the Lieutenant a little too easily. She started low, pressing her lips against the curve of the woman's vulva and feeling how the fabric seam split down the middle of it, partly separating her outer labia with it.

And it was an impression that intrigued her, sparking a sense of curiosity of just how close she could touch the woman without actually touching her.

Moving a hand to Sonya's abdomen, Kitana carefully grabbed at the black material before she pulled it up. And she paused to watch at how the leggings strained with the motion, stretching themselves around the Lieutenant's shape even further. The obvious seam was pulled as well and dug itself further between the woman's outer labia- making them almost too noticeable with the subtle bulges.

She felt Sonya squirm under the action and realized that the pull might be a little uncomfortable, especially given where it was digging in at.

But it showed her exactly what she wanted to see.

Kitana started low once more, pressing her lips against the exposing shape of the woman's labia before she slowly felt out every outlined curve of the Lieutenant against her mouth. She followed up along the tension of the seam and slowed as she began to crest over the curve of the woman's mound. She circled her tongue and waited for Sonya to let her know when she had the right spot again.

And the woman didn't hesitate in hissing when her tongue struck gold.

Nor did Sonya hesitate in curling her fingers against the back of her scalp.

Slowly, Kitana circled her tongue over the woman's clit, rubbing against it and prodding at the small knot of it through the leggings- and hearing the soft groaning that was given in return. She was surprised at how easy it was to feel the Lieutenant through the clothing, and Kitana momentarily wondered if the woman was even wearing anything under them.

She could feel how easily soaked the leggings were between them now.

Soaked from a combination of her saliva and Sonya's own arousal.

Something of which Kitana could taste in the fabric between her lips.

The hint of the woman's taste in her mouth was the final blow to her own patience as Kitana pulled a portion of the leggings between her teeth and ripped it at the seam. Pulling back, she grabbed the material with one hand and properly ripped the seam apart- leaving little more than a strip of black underwear between them.

Something that she simply pulled off to the side, exposing the Lieutenant to her in full now.

Kitana took in the sight of how Sonya's ripped leggings framed the exposure perfectly. She took in how it revealed the red flush of the Lieutenant's outer labia, the already swollen look of her clit, and the mess of arousal that was dripping from inside of her. The sight was intoxicating, as was the scent of it that hit her seconds later.

Fingers moved to push between the Lieutenant's folds, spreading them open and feeling the warm pearls that spilled over her knuckles as she rubbed the woman over- getting acquainted with her shape once more.

" _Fuck_ -" Sonya hissed once more. "I know I was laying on it pretty thick about ripping me out of these-"

"Didn't think I would?" Kitana spoke, as she watched her fingers seemingly move on their own. It didn't take long for them to get coated in the warm arousal, for her to feel how it dripped between her fingers, allowing her to move seamlessly over the woman. And she felt the subtle tremble with every passing stroke as she moved up and down against the Lieutenant, watching how her inner folds rolled underneath her touch.

"I had my hopes."

The ripped leggings framed how well her fingers moved over the woman, how well they spread her open.

Her heart was pounding in her throat as Kitana found herself mesmerized by how Sonya looked and felt under her touch- and with how the woman sounded with each stroke.

"... Tell me what you like, Lieutenant."

"Put your mouth right here," Sonya answered, moving her fingers to her clit, "- and don't stop until I'm done."

It was more like a command than an answer.

And Kitana heard the heavy exhale that escaped her lips in response.

"Anything else?" she pressed.

"You seem pretty- _ah_ \- good with your hands," Sonya replied. "Go wild."

It seemed like the Lieutenant would be easier to please than she thought.

Sliding her other hand down Sonya's abdomen, Kitana used the flat of her thumb and slowly rolled it over the woman's clit. And she watched as Sonya leaned back into the seat, clearly enjoying herself in the moment- and willing to drop her guard to do so.

She started off slow, careful to not overstimulate the woman too quickly, especially given her actions from before. She wanted to build things up; there was still so much she wanted to do- and she couldn't do it if she had the Lieutenant finishing off too early.

Kitana continued to move her fingers between Sonya's legs, sliding them between her folds, before she slowly pushed a single finger inside of the woman.

And she was rewarded with a long, airy groan almost immediately.

She found herself biting into her lower lip as she pumped slowly, feeling how easy it was to move inside of the Lieutenant, before Kitana added a second- and watched as her fingers disappeared inside of the woman.

"Just like that-"

Kitana let herself watch as she slid her fingers inside of the Lieutenant, feeling the warm embrace of Sonya's body around her, and feeling the slickness that covered them when she pulled them out.

Leaning in, she brought her lips to the Lieutenant's clit and used her tongue to circle it first, teasing the hood of it, before Kitana closed her lips around it. Using her mouth, she lightly suckled on the swollen organ- and felt Sonya's hips buck underneath her in response. She kept it nice and slow, keeping the pressure light to draw the sensation out.

Kitana kept her focus on Sonya, on watching the woman as she squirmed underneath her.

She always had a knack for watching people; it was part of her training after all.

But watching someone in such an intimate setting like this was still new to her.

Pushing her fingers to full inside of the Lieutenant, Kitana curled them enough to rub against the woman's pubic wall- feeling out for the knot that she was looking for, and hearing the sharp gasp in response when she found it.

Kitana did as Sonya had commanded and kept her lips attached to her.

She suckled harder now that, more forceful with her mouth as she worked alongside her fingers.

"Kitana-"

She felt the throbbing between her legs intensify at the breathless call of her name coming from Sonya's lips.

She could feel her own arousal on her thighs now, warm and sticky.

But it only pushed her to keep working, to keep suckling on the woman and working her fingers inside of her. Kitana didn't pay attention to much else; she focused only on the two things that she could control- ignoring the sounds that were coming from her mouth, pressed tight against Sonya. She wasn't entirely sure when or how she was breathing, but she couldn't bring herself to care about it.

And her persistence was rewarded by a noisy grunt, by the tangling of fingers in her hair as Sonya pulled her in- and kept her latched between her legs as she felt the Lieutenant cum against her.

For a moment, there was a real fear with having the woman's thighs close around her head.

Especially after seeing what they were capable of.

Kitana continued to work herself against the Lieutenant, trying to keep pace with the woman, trying to drag the climax out for as long as she could- for as long as they were both able to.

It was only when she felt the tight grip at the back of her head loosen did she pull away.

She wasn't surprised to find herself panting in the aftermath, nor was she surprised to find a subtle ache in her wrist as she slowly pulled her fingers out of the other woman. She felt the warm arousal that spilled out with them, a testament to just how well she had served the Lieutenant.

Kitana leaned back from Sonya, sucking her fingers clean as she admired her own work and the dripping mess she had left behind.

The Lieutenant took a minute or two before she seemed to snap out of the post-climax daze.

And when she was certain that the woman had reached equilibrium again, Kitana leaned back in and then pushed herself up to kiss the Lieutenant. And she felt how Sonya leaned down to do the same- and felt how quick the woman's tongue was to push into her mouth. Kitana moaned softly under the brief roughness, before she slowly pulled herself up and climbed back into Sonya's lap.

"Thanks for the new crotch-less leggings by the way," Sonya mused, her skin now flushed an amusing red.

"They're not a bad look," Kitana teased. "Maybe you should keep them around- for the next time I visit."

"Next time?" the Lieutenant repeated, easily amused herself. "And what if we get put back into the past before then?"

"Well then, I guess we'll just need to figure that out when it happens."

Sonya grinned as she moved in to kiss her again, and Kitana felt how eager the woman's hands were to roll over her back once more. She felt herself melt into them as she moved her arms to the back of the seat behind the woman, pressing herself back against her.

The heat between them was almost unbearable in her fitted suit now.

She couldn't keep denying the beads of sweat she could feel trapped underneath the tight material.

"Now then, I think it's your turn, don't you?" Sonya remarked. "Tell me what you want before I decide for you."

The offer was tempting.

And Kitana immediately got images of the Lieutenant bending her over one of the seats.

"Whatever you want," Kitana offered, slyly at that. "After ten thousand years, I've found that there's rarely much that I don't like."

"Oh? Well then, I'll keep that in mind for later- when we're in a more proper setting," Sonya replied. "For now then, enjoy yourself."

"I'm certain I will."


End file.
